theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah Newman
' Noah Newman' (born Noah Christian Newman) was portrayed by Luke Kleintrank, formerly by Samantha and Zachary Elkins, Lauren Summer Harvey, Hunter Preisendfor, CJ Hunter, Nicholas Grazino, Blake Michael Bryan, McKay Giller, Blake Woodruff, Chase Ellison, Hunter Allen, and Kevin Schmidt. Biography Noah Newman was the son of Sharon and Nicholas Newman. He had three sisters: Cassie, Summer and Faith. Early Years, Cassie and Phyllis After becoming insecure in her marriage to Nick, Sharon stopped taking birth control pills. She got pregnant and told Nick that it was an accident. Nick convinced her that they were not ready to be parents, and she agreed until she backed out of the abortion she had scheduled at the last minute. Sharon gave birth to a premature Noah in 1997. Fearing that her baby was going to die, her best friend Grace and her boyfriend tracked down Cassie Newman ( the daughter Sharon gave up for adoption when she was a teenager). However, Noah lives! Cassie died in a car accident in 2005 with Daniel Romalotti in the car. Daniel survived. After Cassie's death, Noah began acting out, having several tantrums and rebelling against his parents. Nick was in hot pursuit of Daniel, whom he believed was behind the wheel the night of the accident, but it was later proven that Cassie was driving. Nick and Sharon began drifting further apart, and Nick had an affair with Phyllis Summers, and she later became pregnant. This caused Nick and Sharon to divorce. Noah's behavior improved after his sister was born, and Sharon marries Jack Abbott. However, Nick and Sharon were in a plane crash, and Nick was presumed dead for two months. Eden, Brad and Faith Meanwhile, Phyllis was about to be carted off to prison for extortion, increasing Noah's anguish. Noah did a number of things that got him into trouble and/or grounded, such as going to parties that had alcohol, getting into a fight with a trio of bullies in France and lying to his parents constantly. During that time, he began dating Eden Gerick, the troubled half sister of Michael Baldwin, who had recently moved to Genoa City. He and Eden lied to his stepmom and her brother about their involvement in order to pursue a relationship in secret. In a devastating twist of fate, they went ice skating on a frozen lake right before a blizzard; and while skating, Noah fell through the ice. As Eden went for help, Brad Carlton managed to pull Noah out, falling in and drowning in the freezing lake in the process. Noah and Eden had sex and both lost their virginity. Although they got caught on the couch naked by Noah's dad and stepmom, they were then formally dating and were getting closer the more time they spent together. Nick and Sharon got back together. Noah wanted to be emancipated from his parents, thinking that their reunion was unreal. He said he was upset of the switch between the quartet (Sharon, Jack, Phyllis and Nick). Sharon and Nick thought he was their only surving child (which was not true since baby Faith Newman was stolen from Sharon the moment she was born). He moved into Brad's house along with his mom. Their residency was short becuase Noah and Eden decided to once again make love, th ey were both unaware that Daisy Sanders started a fire after Eden went digging for the truth about Daisy. Recent Developments Sharon and Noah eventually ended up moving into the Newman ranch house because Ashley Abbott offered them to stay there along with her and Adam Newman. Weeks after, Eden recieved a myserious letter from a relative she never knew she had living in Paris who wanted her to come for a few months. Eden went to Paris and learned that the relative had recieved a letter from her although Eden hadn't sent one. Daisy had written both letters to get rid of Eden and move into the Baldwin's home. Eden told Noah who suspected that something was wrong. He moved to Paris to protect Eden. Noah returned a little more than a year later without Eden, explaining that they just didn't work out. Relationships 'Parents:' Nicholas Newman (Father) Sharon Newman (Mother) 'Siblings' Cassie Newman (maternal half sister) Summer Newman (paternal half sister) Faith Newman (sister) 'Grandparents:' Victor Newman (paternal grandfather) Nikki Reed (paternal grandmother) Doris Collins (maternal grandmother) 'Aunts/Uncles:' Victoria Newman Adam Wilson Abby Carlton Photos the newmans.jpg|The Newman Family (1990s) little noah's christmas.jpg|Little Noah celebrates Christmas noah's family.jpg|Noah, his parents, and Cassie noah and abby.jpg|Noah and Abby noah after getting beat up at school.jpg|Noah gets beat up at school Noah plays with Summer.jpg|Noah and baby Summer noah and eden.jpg|Noah and Eden noah after falling through the ice.jpg|Noah in the hospital after falling through the ice Summer and Noah.png|Noah spends time with his little sister Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters